Cuando era Suyo
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Ron rompió con Hermione, y odiaba ver que ella lo había reemplazado, que el Malfoy había ganado terreno en el corazón de la Granger y lo había vencido en el amor. A él le dolía, pero ya el daño estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.


OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD  
ASHI ESTA

897 PALABRAS  
Un fic enfocado en Ron, que muestra su punto de vista de una relación entre Draco y Hermione.

HERMOSO  
JA  
Estuve escuchando "When I was Your Man" como diez veces y entonces se me ocurrió hacer esto.

Al principio iba a ser un Songfic, pero revisé el FAQ y me dí cuenta de que son prohibidos ._. mi cerebro casi explota.  
Pero no le puse la letra así que bueno...

WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN NO ES MIA, ES DEL SEXY PETER GENE HERNANDEZ y por consiguiente de Elektra Records e-e

No sé por qué puse eso .-.

Tal vez para decir que ¡el sensual Peter Gene Hernandez es asombrosamente genial! ***grita como fangirl enloquecida.**

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

***Gira en círculos mientras sigue gritando.**

***Se acerca a la laptop corriendo y grita "¡CHADO!"  
*Sigue corriendo.**

* * *

Miró cómo caminaba al lado del Malfoy, riendo por alguna tontería que dijo. Sintió su corazón retorcerse con la imagen de Hermione en su propia cama, llorando porque estaba terminando con ella. Esa misma cama que se sentía un poco más grande, vacía, hueca. Recordó aquella melodía muggle que la Granger había mencionado una vez, y que dijo que era su canción, especial y duradera. Pero ahora sonaba simplemente estúpida, no era igual que la primera vez.

Y él la había traicionado.

Ginny al principio le había recriminado por haber roto sus esperanzas de forma tan brusca, pero con el tiempo dejó de hablarle, conversando animosamente con Harry y Neville acerca de que Hermione había conseguido a alguien especial. Tal vez lo hacía a propósito, o simplemente se alegraba por su amiga. A Ron le dolía que ella lo olvidase y buscase a alguien mejor, el pequeño dolor se volvió agonizante, lacerante como cualquier cuchillada, cuando se enteró que era Draco Malfoy.

Ahora simplemente su nombre le hacía escocer los ojos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en estos, el sufrimiento volvía una y otra vez, la memoria de haber desechado a la única que lo quiso como era, cual basura inservible.

Tal vez era demasiado joven y tonto para comprender lo complejo del amor, de darse a otra persona, confiar en alguien más. Era ridículo que a esas alturas de su vida, no supiese qué era amar de verdad. No podía avanzar, era simplemente estúpido.

El Malfoy sonrió y le regaló un ramo de flores, _hortensias_, recordó Ron_, sus favoritas._ Hermione decía que eran tan hermosas que dañaban a aquel que las admiraba si las probaba apenas.

Él nunca le había dado flores, pensaba que eran tontas, porque ¿para qué dar unas plantas que al poco tiempo se morirán irremediablemente? Pero a Hermione le encantaban, las adoraba, y Ron sabía que en su habitación de Premios Anuales tenía todas y cada una de ellas que el rubio le había dado en pequeños jarrones. Ginny lo había dicho.

Draco sostuvo la mano de ella, mientras que caminaban hacia el Lago Negro, dejó las flores a un lado y se puso en posición de baile, rodeando su cintura con el brazo, y extendiendo el otro, con ambas manos entrelazadas, fingiendo bailar una música invisible. El rubio le decía que una música inexistente era mejor que una real, porque podías imaginar la melodía y dejar que tus pies se movieran con el compás que quisieras. Ella rió, susurrando que Draco siempre hallaba un momento para estar con ella, a pesar de tener que estudiar, estar con sus amigos, y cientos de cosas más, pero siempre anunciaba que su novia era más importante que todo eso.

Ron suspiró, porque eso nunca le interesó, a veces estaban en un tiempo libre, y él caminaba en soledad, mientras que la Gryffindor se quedaba leyendo un libro. El Weasley nunca había tenido una pasión por la lectura, y por lo tanto no podían compartir esa afición, al contrario del rubio, que en cambio, leía para ella en voz alta y cuando finalizaba un texto, se lo daba a Hermione para saber su opinión.

En un Baile de Navidad, Ron quería invitar a Hermione a la pista, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba con Draco, un vestido rojo sobre su pálida piel y sonriendo como si el chico con el que estaba era la causa de todas sus alegrías.

Tal vez así era.

Hermione le había dicho muchas veces para que bailasen durante su noviazgo, y él se negó todas y cada una de ellas, inventando excusas baratas o cuentos incapaces de tener sentido.

Su orgullo, el ego que tuvo al darse cuenta del terreno que ganaba el joven Malfoy respecto al amor de la leona, se habían visto heridos, notó que ya no había vuelta atrás, el otro se había esforzado para enamorarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Ronald simplemente no lo soportó más y rompió con ella, dejándola llorar y refugiarse en los brazos cálidos del Slytherin. Sus deseos egoístas se vieron en su contra, rebotando e hiriéndole más en su corazón.

¿Por qué pensó que alguien como ella—fuerte, valiente, inteligente—se quedaría a su lado para siempre? Eso nunca iba a suceder, era imposible, porque él era el contrario a ella. Sintió cómo Hermione caminaba fuera de su vida sin despedirse, sin decir adiós.

El había destruido todo, lo había arruinado, nunca lo iba a arreglar, y Ron lo sabía. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos azules, esas escenas se repetían en su mente, atormetándolo hasta el punto de casi enloquecerlo.

Y allí ellos seguían en su danza, mientras él los veía como imbécil, acompañado solo por el sonido silbante de su soledad.

Ron lo reconocía, fue el primero en admitir que estuvo equivocado, le dolió más que nada. Muy tarde lo hizo, disculpándose atropelladamente por sus errores del pasado. Solo quería que ella lo supiera. Sus errores fueron estúpidos, pero de todas maneras el daño estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Él quería que Draco bailase con ella todos los días, que le entregase toda hora que pudiera, que le regalara flores cada vez, que la quisiera más de lo que nunca amó a nadie. Que aprendiera de los errores que él cometió. Que hiciese todas esas cosas que él no hizo cuando estaba con Hermione.

Cuando era de ella.

* * *

LISTO  
:c

Deprimí a Ron.

Claro que también me deprimo por ver a Bruno cantar tremenda canción depresiva con tal depresividad (?)

Inventé una palabra o.o

suena depresiva.

Q-Q  
Bueno, al momento en el que escribo esto (conste, escribo) son las 22:19 pm, y me pesan los ojos.

No sé por qué hice esto, pero bueno, así trabaja la inspiración.

Miserable ¬¬

Me duele la panza y todavía tengo resfriado, necesito ayuda .-.

UN MEDICO, UN MEDICO, ESTOY MURIENDO (?)  
Leí "The Fault in Our Stars", y lo digo de todo corazón, no lo lean a menos que quieran llorar.

"Hacer el amor dulcemente a la pared".

"Tienes un fetiche con los amputados" .

GODS D:

OH GODS OH GODS

MY FEELINGS D:

AUGUST WATERS NO SE MERECIA ESO D:

***llora a moco suelto en un rincón.**

Bueno, chado~

~La Ravenclaw Resfriada.


End file.
